


Like a glove, illustration

by Synaes-tea-sia (Leafenclaw)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafenclaw/pseuds/Synaes-tea-sia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Thapphireth's ficlett "Like a glove".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a glove, illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thapphireth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585693) by [Thapphireth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth). 



" _Does this suit me well?_ "


End file.
